Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 Season 1
by Weekyle18
Summary: Based on the 1987 series, unlike most other stories this one will be based on Splinter's sons and daughters with twist and turns.


It begins in New York, where a group came to a red car.

One of them reached to his jacket to pick up a crowbar and the others picked up a bunch of weapons and started hitting the car until there was nothing left.

"Crime, it's something we all take for granted." Said an unknown woman as couple of a bunch of guys and a woman were spray-painting a wall and on a man reading a newspaper as he walked away.

"But a causally, a crime occurred battling, that not even we city dwellers sit down and take notices." Said the same woman who appeared on a TV screen who was a red hair and wearing a yellow jumpsuit and show something on TV.

"Three scientific equipment companies, Three robberies, what was stolen?" Said the woman as she came up to a man with blonde hair and wearing a businesses suit.

"Two Posnatronic accelerators, Four Reverse flux parity indicator and One Parabolic sound wave generator." Said to the reporter.

"And what does that equipment do?" Asked reporter putting the mike on her then the man.

The man then rubbed his head.

"I have absolutely no idea." Said the man.

The reporter then put the mike on herself.

"But although the missing goods are high tech, the method by which they where stolen is not." Said the reporter who is now with a man with grey hair and a grey beard and a lab coat with glasses standing at the door.

The man then turned to the reporter and pointed at the door.

"These incisions were could only have been made with a samurai's sword." Said the man as he walked through the door and walked over to the Guard who has been tied up.

The man then picked up something on the floor.

"And look at this rope, this can only be work of ninjas, the ancient warriors." Said the man as the guard was moving forward and backwards to get out of his chair.

"And how can you tell that from the rope, Professor?" Said the reporter putting the mike on her then on the Professor.

The professor then showed the rope.

"Well look for yourself, it's made in Japan." Said the professor as he showed the Japan sign.

The reporter then put herself back on the mike.

"Ninjas, a thousand year old clan of assassins." Said the reporter as she continued.

"Is it possible that there here in the city?" Asked the reporter.

"We're at Technology Central to answer that, for it maybe the target of these missing mysterious burglars." Said the reporter as she was outside of the building while a man at a van who was recording the reporter.

"I'll report as soon as anything develops, April O'Neil, happy hour news, back to you Jeff." Said April as she was then signed off.

A man then came out of the van.

"Come on April, let's beat it, nothing gonna happen." Said the man as April's crew was picking up their stuff.

April then turned around to her crew.

"What are ya, a bunch of sissys?, this is going to be fun." Said April as the crew looked at each other.

"April, we've got a million bucks in state of the of our equipment, I'm not gonna let it sit on the street in the middle of the night." Said the man unknowingly he was being recorded.

A man with blades on his arm was tapping his hand on a armchair and laughing.

The man then got out of the van and was walking to April.

"We've been on Newsbie for crying out loud, who'd want to hurt us?" Asked April.

Just then a gang then came up to them.

"Uh, them, maybe?" Asked the man pointing to them.

The gang then got closer to them.

"The camera, quick, get to the camera." Said April to one of her crew.

The man then tried to get the camera but then backed away.

"I uh, I think I left the iron on in my place." Said the man as he ran off.

"Yeah, I just remembered uh, roller derby is on TV Tonight." Said the other man as he ran way.

"Yeah, and I got an appointment, with a dentist." Said the third man running in the other man's direction.

The blond gang member then came closer to April while growling.

"We got a message for you from the big boss man, he wants you to stick with reporting fashion shows." Said the blonde member.

"Okay, sure no problem." Said April.

"He don't believe you." Said the blonde member.

The blonde member then came closer to her.

April then picked up the camera.

"Here catch!" Yelled April as she threw the camera and ran off.

The blonde member then catches the camera.

April then ducked into a side liner which leads to the Sewers.

She soon landed and continued running.

The gang later found the place she ducked into.

"Rip it out!" Ordered the blonde member.

The others then tried but failed.

"Over there." Said an African American as he pointed to a manhole cover.

April then continued running as the gang went through the manhole cover.

She soon stopped and catches her breath and turned around.

"This is great!, I must really be onto something hot, if they're trying to kill me!" Yelled April as she was trying to think on why they were after her.

They soon came down to the sewers.

She soon continued to run but bumped into a wall.

They soon catched up to her.

"Sign off time, April O'Neil." Said the blonde member.

He soon raised his stick to hit April but was soon stopped by a Bo-Staff.

"Ain't allowed, home boy." Said a strange voice.

One tried to swing his Sword but was stopped by a Sai.

"Hey, watch it with that thing, pal!" Yelled a different boy as he swiped the Sai.

"Oh, whoever you are, you are dead!" Yelled the blonde member as he grabbed the Bo-Staff but was soon hit the wall.

Soon all the members were defeated.

"Whoa, weird looking dudes." Said a different voice as he kicked the African American.

"Yeah, and they dressed funny to." Said the same voice.

April soon stood up.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks." Said April.

They soon came out of the shadows to reveal five mutant turtles with a blue, red, orange and purple bandanas with weapons while the blue female wearing a bandana mask with marbles.

"You're not human." Said April in realization.

"Bingo, now we're dealing with a real mind here." Said the red one.

"Your, your turtles." Said April with hands on her face.

"Yep, so we are." Said the purple one.

"I can't handle this." Said April and soon fainted.

The turtles then came to her.

"Aw she's no fun." Said the orange one as he crouched down.

"She fainted." Said the orange one unaware that they were being recorded.

A man wearing armour was the watching the Turtles.

"What the devil?" Asked the man.

April then woke and looked at her surroundings.

Everything then looked Japanese.

She then stood up from a bed.

She then groaned and hold her head.

"Where am I?" Asked April.

Someone then held up a cup made of tea.

"Some hot tea?" Asked a humanoid rat with a pink robe with brown fur with two sides of his mouth that looks like a moustache holding a cup.

"I don't believe this." Said April as she began to faint again.

The rat then looked at the turtles and a female rat with four human boys and human girl.

"I wish she would stop doing that." Said the red one.

The purple one then went to April.

"Come on lady, wake up." Said the purple one as he shook her to wake her up.

April then woke up and screamed.

The red one then crossed his arms.

"Hey stop trying to passing to carry on a conversation, with ya, you know." Said the red one.

The rat then came back with a trey.

"Perhaps some food, would aid the young lady's powers of speech." Said the rat as he held up the trey.

April then picked up the food.

The orange one then came with treys on his head and shoulders.

"Pizza time!" Yelled the orange one.

The other turtles then came to him and sat around.

They soon grabbed Pizza slices one by one.

"Oh, brother." Said a boy with black hair wearing a black hoodie and pinched his eyes with the other three boys and girl who shook their heads.

"Who had the peperoni and ice cream?" Asked the red one as he held the slices.

"I want some of the jellybeans and mushrooms." Said the purple one.

April then took a bite of the food the rat brought her.

"Yea, gimmie a slice of anchovies and peanut butter." Said the orange one.

April then held her throat.

"This is seriously grossing me out." Said April.

"Ya, think?" Asked the boy.

"She talks, she rocks." Said the red one as he looks a April.

"How can you eat that junk?" Asked April.

The purple one then took a bite of the slice.

"How can you eat raw fish?" Asked/Replied the purple one.

The purple one then stuck his tongue out.

The blue one then stood up.

"Hold it guys, now April, would you like to tell us why those men were chasing you around the sewers?" Asked the blue one.

"Yeah, we don't get many humans down here." Said the orange one.

April then stood up.

"I was trying to do a story about a bunch of thefts at scientific equipment companies." Said April.

"Hey, I'm talking to a bunch of turtles." Said April.

She then pointed at the rats.

"And their pet rats." Said April.

She then points at the human boys.

"And their owners." Said April.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Asked April.

The male rat then walked towards her.

"Perhaps, I can best explain." Said the male rat.

"The story of my sons and I is really the story of Hamato Yoshi." Said the male rat as a flashback of Japan and a man with black hair wearing the same cloths as the male rat and next to him was a female human holding five babies while students was climbing a wall with a rule.

"In Japan, there is a ninja clan named the Foot, Hamato Yoshi was their _Shidoshi_, teacher of the warrior of enlightenment, and husband of a woman named Tang Shen, and father of five children." Said the rat.

Yoshi then read his books.

"Yoshi was a quiet man, who loved art and his family." Said the rat.

"But one student saught out for his family and aspersed his leadership." Said the rat, as Yoshi's staff got broken by another student and looked at the man wearing a blue robe.

"Oruku Saki." Said the rat.

"One night he sent an assassin to kill Tang Shen and his children." Said the rat.

"The assassin then killed Tang Shen but Yoshi got the assassin away from his children and got them to safety." Said the rat.

"And then one day, a master sensei, a teacher, then visited the Foot school, and Oruku Saki made his move." Said the rat as two men and an old man came through a door and Saki put a knife behind Yoshi's shirt.

The students then bowed.

Hamato Yoshi then tried to bow but failed due to the knife.

"Imputed dog, bow before our beloved master." Said a sensei.

Yoshi then took the knife out of his shirt.

"So, you plot to kill out honoruble Sensei?!" Asked/Yelled the sensei.

"Disgraceful!" Yelled the same sensei.

"For this misdeed, you should be banished from the Foot Clan, altogether." Said a different sensei.

The first sensei then looked at the old man.

"What say you, old wise sensei?" Asked the sensei.

"I say throw the bum out." Said the old man.

Yoshi was later seen in a sewer with the five babies.

"Disgraceful, Yoshi fled to America. penniless, he was forced to live in the sewers, in these underground tunnels, his only friends, were the rats." Said the rat as Yoshi was feeding the rats and the babies with bottles in their mouths and cradles.

A female woman wearing a blue dress with a ponytail then came to Hamato Yoshi and kissed him in the mouth.

"A woman named Lara Croft then came to Yoshi's life while walking in the sewers and soon Yoshi remarried." Said the rat.

A young boy carrying a glass bowl with five turtles.

The boy then tripped and dropped the glass bowl and the turtles fell into the sewers.

The turtles then landed on Yoshi's head and Lara laughed.

"Until one day, some new friends came down the drain." Said the rat.

Japan then appeared.

"Meanwhile back in Japan, under Oruku Saki's evil leadership, the Foot Clan turned into an army of crime." Said the rat as a ninja kicks a soda machine and surrounded a man with ice cream.

Later Yoshi was shown with Lara, the babies, and the turtles while reading a book.

"Back in New York, Yoshi lived happily with his family." Said the rat.

"But then one day." Said the rat as Yoshi opened the door and gasped as he saw the four turtles in a pink ooze in the ground.

"So Hamato Yoshi found the turtles covered in goo?" Asked April as she was trying to keep up.

"Bingo." Replied the red one.

"You get the feeling all this starting to lead you somewhere?" Asked the red one.

Yoshi then picked up the turtles from the ooze and Lara took the babies away from the ooze unaware that she came contact with it.

"It was a powerful Mutagen." Said the rat.

Yoshi was then wiping the Mutagen off the turtles.

"It caused whoever touched, to take on the form of whatever animal it had most recently been in contact with." Said the rat.

Yoshi then put down the turtles.

"The turtles then started becoming human because they had most recently been in contact with Yoshi." Said the rat.

The turtles then glowed and then became infants.

"And Yoshi had most recently with the rats." Said the rat as Yoshi and Lara then glowed and looked exactly like the rats.

"Then Hamato Yoshi and Lara Croft is you two!" Yelled April as Yoshi and Lara looks at their mutated forms.

"You got a mind set like a Steele trap, lady." Said the red one.

"My four turtle infants nicknamed me Splinter, for obvious reasons." Said Splinter as he chopped the wooden boards and chomped the one in front of him.

"I raised them as my own sons and me and Lara named them after mine and Tang Shen's favourite Renaissance painters." Said Splinter as he finished reading the book and was seen training the turtles in toddler form.

"And knew the outside world would consider them freaks, so I trained them in the art of Ninjitsu." Said Splinter.

"Donatello, who's simple wooden bow could disarm any adversaries." Said Splinter as Donnie swung his bow.

"Raphael, no sword on earth can withstand his Sai." Said Splinter as Raph swung his Sai.

"Leonardo, his swordsmen ship is unmatched." Said Splinter as Leo cuts a brick with his sword.

"Venus De Milo, her sorcery is unmatched." Said Splinter as Venus makes an energy from her hands.

"Michelangelo, master of the whirling Nunchuckus." Said Splinter as Mikey spins his nunchucks.

"And master of the whirling Pizzas." Said Mikey as he swirling a Pizza.

"And that is how they became, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Said Splinter as he finished his story.

"So, do you know who dropped the Mutagen on you?" Asked April.

"No, but one day we're gonna find him." Said Leo as he was cleaning a dish.

"And force him to make our father human again." Said Leo.

Everyone was unaware on the boy's sad look.

"So who are these children?" Asked April.

"Ah, these are my sons and daughter, I gave them normal names so no one could find them weird." Replied Splinter as he pointed to them.

"This is: Kyle, John, Luke, Karl and my baby daughter Miwa." Said Splinter as Miwa blushed as he said 'baby'.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Mikey.

"I think you committed those robberies." Replied April as she ran.

Donnie then jumped in front of her.

"Ah, ah, did I miss something here?" Asked Donnie as he blocked her path.

"Ain't you up on current event lady?, we just save your life." Said/Asked Donnie.

"The thieves were ninjas, pal." Replied April.

"Well yeah, but were they turtle?" Asked Mikey.

"It doesn't matter, your still news." Replied April.

"No way, you put us on TV and every scientist in town we'll be after us." Said Donnie.

Raph then tapped his fingers.

"Hey, we spent half our lives crawling the bottom of a glass bowl, and we ain't goin' back." Said Raph.

"And if you think we're going to an orphanage, think again." Said Kyle.

"Which means your staying here, until we can work this out." Said Donnie.

Meanwhile in broad daylight in Channel 6 Building.

"Where the devil is April?" Asked an overweight man with blond hair.

"She's been gone almost a day." Said the man as he was next to the man who was April last night.

"Well it's not like she was irreplaceable or anything." Said the man as a man with moustache on TV was reporting.

"Look at that, another Hi-tech warehouse last night." Said the man as he was looking at the other man.

"This story's heating up, and I have to loose my second best reporter." Said the man.

"April wasn't your second best reporter." Said the man as he raised his arm and finger.

"Well third best, maybe." Said the man as he shrugged.

Meanwhile the turtles, Splinter, the children and April were sitting around to think of a plan.

"I got it!" Yelled Mikey.

"She stays here for the rest of her life." Said Mikey.

"Try again, Mr Wizard." Said Raph.

"Look, why don't we just find the ninja thieves for her?" Asked Leo as he was cleaning his sword.

"And perhaps find a cure for Splinter's condition." Said Leo as he stood up.

"If you get me a story." Said April as she stood up.

"We'll get your story, just make sure you leave us out of it." Said Donnie as he stood up.

"Now wait a minute, she's gonna help us?" Asked Raph as he stood up.

"Yeah, so?" Asked April.

"Well uh, no offence lady, but your a human." Replied Raph.

Kyle then cleared his throat.

"Well, your different, you five were raised along with us." Said Raph trying to get of this situation.

"Exactly." Said Leo as he walked over to April.

"She can get into places, we can't." Said Leo.

"Well I guess anything's worth a try." Said Raph.

"No matter how weird." Said Raph.

The five human then growled.

Meanwhile the same gang that was chasing April was in front of a man wearing a helmet and gauntlets and wearing a purple cape.

"Those five weirdoes beat the pants of us, mister Shredder." Said the blond member.

"I know that, you idiots." Said the Shredder.

"Did you get a good look at them?" Asked Shredder.

"Did they look like reptiles?" Asked Shredder.

"I didn't get such a good look, ya know." Replied the blonde member.

"Get out you Cretans!, they could have been turtles, I must know." Said/Yelled Shredder.

"All right, let's check out the spot, where we saw those punks, maybe they left a clue behind." Said Donnie.

"Are you out of your shell, Donnie?" Asked Raph.

"C'mon you think those punks would just leave evidence behind?" Asked Raph.

They were later walking in a tunnel.

They later returned to where they saved April.

They looked around.

"We're not gonna find anything here." Said Mikey.

Donnie then found something in the ground and picked it up that read Ninja Pizzeria.

"Ninja Pizza, well what do you know?" Asked Raph.


End file.
